


Ephendukele phansi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ephendukele phansi

Wayengumuntu ophilayo. Isibani sasibade futhi simangele.

Umuthi wezinwele zegolide ekhanda lakhe uphendukele othulini, wabamba izandla zakhe ezazibhidliza ubunzima obukhulu. Mayelana naye kwakukhona idolobhana elibubula, ukumiswa kwetshe lokuqhekeka lokushisa. Ukuhlanza amakhulu, mhlawumbe izinkulungwane zabantu benkosi uqobo. Umlilo wasendle wasakazeka kalula ngemigqa eyakhelwe ngaphakathi, eyakhelwe phansi yeLing's King; okuphezulu kwakukhonjwe ngokuthintwa nje yimilokotho yokunyakaza, ukundiza kanye nokubamba nokudansa umdanso oyingozi wokubhujiswa. Wayengomakhelwane, emi emabhereni akude kakhulu. Ibhubesi laklebhula emphemeni womphimbo walo, nalo ngokushesha okukhulu, kepha obomvu obucaphucile babeka izipikili zalo kwesokunxele kufakwe emgodini womphimbo wakhe kwakungeyona into uma kuqhathaniswa neminwe engabonakali yamalangabi aboshwe kuye, ehlanganisa insimbi yempi yakhe, ngendwangu nengubo emhlophe, kunyama isidlulile inyama nezinzwa nokuqhaqhazela negazi lakhe, kuhlangana naye ngamandla, kudonsa uJaime ezansi ...

Ngisho nalapho ayemi khona, kude neLing's Landing, uJaime wayekhumbula. Kwakukhona ithoshi odongeni ngemuva kwe-Maid yekhanda likaTarth lapho bemi lapho kusihlalo sept. Kwamphazamisa kakhulu kunalokho ayezokuvuma; iningi lamazwi akhe ayesenziwa futhi ngisho, futhi amaLady Tarth ayemelele - kwakungathi abubula ngommphimbo ovalelwe ngaphezulu - kepha akekho owakhulunywa kancane. Lokho bekuyindaba yonke leyo. Babeshada. Ukunyakaza obekuthatha ukukhukhulula isembatho esimfushane sikaLannister ezungeze amahlombe akhe abanzi bekubonakala kungenamkhawulo. UJaime waquleka - bekukhona ukungaphatheki kahle ngesandla sakhe sokudla, ngakho-ke bekuchithiwe, kepha bekungasizi ngalutho .. kuphela ukuthi indlwabu eyakhiwe ngegolide, enekhanda lengonyama ibingasakwazi ukuqinisa .. neminwe emibili yayithuthumela emzamweni wayo ube ngaphansi kokubusa kwakhe ..

UBrienne wahlangana ngamehlo akhe anciphile. Ngokucindezela nje okulula, kwezindebe zakhe, isandla sakhe siphakamisile, wasongela iminwe yakhe eceleni, kodwa ngobumnene, wabeka imbobo yomgodi womphimbo wakhe. Ethukuthele, uJaime wavele wasuka kuye wabhekana nokubuthwa kwabantu.

Ukusuka lapho umshado kwakuyinqubo esheshayo. UJaime wayengenazinhloso zokusekela konke ukuhlukaniswa kukaRobert noCersei futhi ababange besazama ukukwenza. Kwakukhona idili elincane, ngomdanso nangengxoxo; ngokwanele ukujabulisa uTywin kanye nezidingo zakhe zebhanermen. Ngenxa yokuthi umcimbi ubusondele kakhulu enkosini uqobo, kwakubonakala kunomoya wokufudumele, obusondelene kakhulu kulowo mcimbi. Yize kunephunga le-clove elichotshoziwe futhi i-Arbor evuvukala emoyeni, uLady Tarth wayeqabula ukumamatheka. UJaime wamamatheka kakhulu, yize kungenjalo wabonga egumbini, futhi kuphela lapho ebengabheki iso enkosini yakhe noma egqolozela umkakhe omusha nengxube yemizwa.

Kwakunophawu lwezinto emcabangweni wakhe. UJaime uya ngokuya ezwa ubunzima bempilo yakhe ngobunye ubusuku buqinile kunanoma yini enye empilweni yakhe. Kwakungathi akaze aphile ngaphambi kwalowo mzuzu futhi wayeyisiprofetho nje somuntu ayeziphethe ngemuva kwalokho.

Kepha, okubaluleke kakhulu, uCersei wayengafikanga emshadweni.

URobert kumele amgcine kahle, uJacime wacabanga. Ingxenye yakhe kwakunguye. Ukuvuma amawele akhe, isigamu sakhe. Wayezokwenza noma yini ayicelayo, futhi wayengeke angabaze itayitela - uJaime wayesetshenziswa kahle kulokho. Wayekwazi lokho, ebulala abantu uCersei, f *** e-Cersei, elalele uCersei ..

“Ngizoba ngumyeni wakho wena,” wabubula ngokubhekabheka kwenkomishi yakhe yewayini, futhi wayesho lokho. U-Lady Tarth wayephakamise ikhanda kusuka lapho ahlala khona eceleni kwakhe futhi kwakukhona ukukhanya okufushane kwento enenkani, ngaphambi kokuthi afake ikhanda ngokuvuma kuthulekile.

"Futhi ngizokusebenzela ube ngumfazi ofanele."

Enye ingxenye yakhe, yayingalungile. Hhayi yena. Kwakumisiwe; Ukugebenga kukaCersei kwakukhala okusha engqondweni yakhe. Ubelokhu ezama ukumthatha okokuqala ezinyangeni ngaphambi kokuba alulame. “Ngizokugula,” wamtshela, ehleluka emithanjeni yesikhumba eyayibambe ngengalo. Ngiyaxolisa. ”Ukucabanga ngemuva. Lawo mehlo emerald avale kuye, isandla sakhe samgunda esihlathini - esihlathini esingakaze sivezwe - futhi wamanga ... uJaime wavele wamklinya, wagqekeza iziketi zakhe, akazange akushaye indiva imibhikisho yakhe. Kwakuthathe isikhathi eside. Wayemfuna kubi ukwedlula indlela ayecabanga ngayo ngaphambili. Inyama ethambile yamabele nezingalo eziphaphathekile yamthembisa enye into azoyiphupha kunokuba umlilo wasendle. Kepha kwathi lapho umphini kaCersei ehla ngomhlane wakhe, iminwe yakhe yashona kakhulu, waphonsa izandla ezimbili esifubeni sakhe.

Wayethukile. Wayebalekile.

Akukho okunye okwabonakala kunengqondo. Konke okwenze uJaime Lannister uqobo wayekade ehluthwe kungakhathalekile izinsuku. Ingubo emhlophe yamaKhosi yayithathwe kuye nguRobert Baratheon njengoba nje no-Aery ayesithathile kuye (umgqugquzeli wendlu kaTargaryen wenza umsebenzi omuhle walokho).


End file.
